No Longer Alone
by xDemonChickx
Summary: -reader insert-I know it says Train is 23 and all... but in this he is nineteen, just cause. :3 My first attempt at a reader insert and Black Cat story. I hope you all like it if you decide to read it.-starts on Episode 8- -HAITUS UNTIL I FINISH SOME OF MY STORIES-


**Ok, my first attemp at a reader insert in the Black Cat universe because I'm hooked on the damn thing. Enjoy :3 Constructive Critism is allowed, but no flames please :3**

A sigh escaped her pink lips as you were once again in a diner, clutching your next sweeper job in your hand your (F/C) nails encasing the paper in a tight grip. You flattened out your paper and took another look at the job you picked out.

_'Igor Planter_

_Sex: Male Height: 6'1 inch Hair: Gray _

_Age: 34 Weight: 190 Eyes: Brown_

_Reward: $1,400,000'_

Another sigh escaped your lips as you fished out what was left of the money from your last job and paid the bartender as you finished your glass. You politely said good bye as you grabbed your coat and left.

Soon after you left, being the intellectual and recourseful teenager you were, you were able to quickly find out where he was and found yourself in a large green house. You walked along a path and stopped when you saw a patch of (F/Flower)'s and decided to stop and rest, you carefully manuvered around the flowers and settled yourself on a large root.

A small smile made it's way onto your lips as your normally stiotic features lit up with happiness as the sweet frangrance of flowers greeted your nose. You closed your eyes and almost fell asleep until you remembered why you were here in the first place and got up.

You carefully made your way back to the path and set off the find Igor Planter, you found him talking with little blonde girl, talking about flowers. "Look. " he said, takig out a sketch pad and showing the girl a sketch of two flowers, "These are my sweethearts." he said, refering to the flowers.

You walked over and looked at the picture, Igor greeted you as you commented on the drawing. "Thank you." he said, putting the sketch pad down. The little girl looked at you and you looked at her, your emotions unreadable as you simply gave her a light smile in silent conversation as you both turned your attention back to Igor.

The little girl looked at the signature scrawled neatly under the drawing _'Igor Planter' _it read, the little girl looked back at Igor "Igor Planter, this is your name, isn't it?" she asked, Igor nodded as the little girl stood up "I found you." she said nonchanantly. "Are you playing 'tag'?" "Yes, I'm 'it'." "Well, what a cute 'it' you are." he replied, looking down.

You watched the little girl hold up the same wanted poster you had conceiled in your pocket as Igor's eyes widened in alarm "That's..." he murmered, unable to finish his sentence. "I'm a sweeper." the girl said as your (e/c) eyes widened in suprise. "Are you saying your going to apprehend me? I didn't do anything wrong..." he muttered.

The girl remained stiotic "You killed many people, didn't you?" she accused, "All I did was teach a lesson to hikers who contaminated the forest. They trampled on flowers that did nothing to them, and they tore flowers from the ground..." he tried to support his case as you stood up as well, her jacket falling to the ground as you took it off.

"That's no excuse." you said as you ran your fingers through your (H/C) hair, "But, you shouldn't kill..." she said in a low tone, you were tempted to write out a long grammer ticket and shove it in her face,but you refrained from doing so, removing your hand from your pocket with a calming sigh.

Igor suddenly looked down, griipping the table as he stood up, "Young ladys, are you also them?" he interogated as you and the girl took a step back similtaniously as Igor began breathing heavily. You and the blonde girl both took slow steps backwards before a small crunching noise made its way to your ears just as Igor yelled out "Don't step on the flowers!" his face consorted in anger as you and the girl gasped, looked at the patch of flowers behind you.

"You have cute faces, and yet you trample of flowers too?!" he yelled, enraged as he grabbed a stange container and took a big gulp from it. You and the girl gasped as the man grew twice his size "I must punish bad children who mess up the flower beds!" he screamed as he threw something in the air, you unsheathed one of your daggers and went into a fighting stance as the girl got into a similar stance before you both jumped up with extreme flexibility and dodged what seemed to be stem like tentacle things that grew all around the two of you.

You looked at the girl as you slashed at some of the stems and jumped off of one while quickly twisted your body around to dodge another. You watched with slight amusement as a sword appeared in the girl's hand and she easily cut through one of the stems, you smirked, recongnizing to powers of nanotechnology as Igor's eyes widened.

"Stop it, you monsters!" he shouted he shouted as the girl was suddenly grabbed by multiple stems, some darting at you as well, "Who're you calling a monster?" you said sarcastically as you carefully dodged some of the stems while cutting the others in half with fluent movements as you landed in a crouch on your black heels. You were about to go and save the girl when another wave of the strange stems came up from behind and successfully grabbed you.

"The trees and forests are angry...You can hear their angry voices, right?" the clearly phychotic Igor inquired as his shoulders slumped, you and the girl both struggled against the stem-like-vine things helplessly. You growled, feeling helpless as you struggled against the bonds holding you in place.

"You can't get out of this green house, young ladies...Your gonna die here!" Igor shouted, as you snarled "Who's really the monster here dumb ass?" you questioned sarcastically, which you recieved no reply as the vines constricting your body began tightening, you continued to struggle as you gasped in pain, the girl doing the same.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But you'll feel better soon." Igor said, as you attempted to reach into your pocket and swat him with the grammer stick until he learned how to use his words properly, "IMPROMPER GRAMMER DUMB ASS!" you screamed as best you could, you really hated when people used grammar improperly, as you already realized when you were three and your mother wrote a peom for your birthday and started one of the stanzas with 'But'.

Suddenly a giant flower erupted from the ground, you stared at it with boredom "I did say I was tired of boring work yesterday, didn't I?" you muttered quietly to yourself. The flower opened and you assumed with darkened (E/C) eyes that it was going to eat you, "You will now be eaten as a flower and reborn as a plant." Igor said, comfirming your suspisions.

The little girl gasped as the plant neared her and increased her struggling, you did the same, intent on living past age seventeen.(TRAIN SHALL BE NINETEEN IN THIS, I DON'T CARE WHAT THE ANIME OR THE MANGA SAY! :3) When suddenly a bullet zoomed past your vision and suddenly the little girl was released from the bonds and you followed after, immediatly crouching so you would land lightly on your feet, like a cat.

"Who's there?" "A sweeper." a male voice echoed. Your (E/C) eyes scanned the area before they landed on a young man walking down a pair of steps, he had short brown hair and golden eyes, and strange enough he had a bell around his neck, reminding you of a cat. Your cat in particular, whom refused to keep a bell around her neck for more than three seconds.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting princess!" the man announced, you assumed he was talking about the little girl, "Thanks for saving me as well mister!" you called out, before you randomly pulled out what looked to be like a notepad full of tickets a cop would give someone for speeding.

You furiously wrote on the paper, tearing off several of them and randomly shoving them onto Igor's giant head before you instinctively jumped back just in time to prevent being assualted by more of the vine things.

"It makes no difference how many of you come." Igor said, gulping down the rest of whatever was inside the strange container as you wrote out yet another ticket and pulled out a dart and attatched the note to it, successfully embeding it in his shoulder.

The girl looked at you "What are you doing?" she asked, you showed her the notebook "I'm giving him grammar tickets...what else would I be doing?" you replied, blinking like an owl, the girl blinked and turned her attention back to Igor "I'm Eve..." you hear her mumble, causing you to smile. "I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you Eve. Considering the circumstances." you replied, also turning your attention back to Igor.

"I feel it!" Igor shouted as the flower behind him grew and vines began to wrap themselves around the young man's legs, who Eve quickly informed you was called Train; you had apparently turned back at just the right time. "You don't know when yo give up, pops." Train said as he raised a very nice looking gun, you couldn't tell if it was a modified shotgun or pistol, possible both. You would have to so some research on it, possible a custom made...

You shook your head to rid your mind of the randering thoughts as Igor laughed histerically "Do you like plants?" he asked, chuckling as the giant flower suddenly spouted a strange poison of some kind at Train, "What?!" you heard Train shout as he began to furiously rub at his eyes "M-my eyes!" he shouted, "Can you use your gun like that?" Igor questioned, as vines and stems grew out of his body and you crossed your arms and huffed.

"Tut. Tut. Tut...HYPOCRYTE!" you shouted irratably as Igor looked more and more like a monster, still mulling over what he had called you and Eve when you had _accidently _stepped on the flowers; you were proabably gonna hold that against him for a while.

"Train!" Eve shouted as she and Train were lifted up by the vines as you did a quick backflip to avoid the same fate. You sneezed suddenly and glared at the dog that was randomly laying by the roots of a tree, it wasn't that you were allergic or that you hated dogs, but it was wet dogs that bothered you. Strange enough though, it wasn't the smell or anything like that, it was the way it looked when it was soaked, It made you sneeze and you despised it and withing seconds a towel was in your hands and you were scrubbing a dog dry, completely forgetting about what was going on not even three feet behind you.(As you can see, you get distraced easily XD)

When you turned back you found your (E/C) eyes looking at a very strange group, including Eve, Train, A woman with short purple hair, and a man with green hair, clad in a white suit. You raised your eyebrows skeptically before you noticed the tree, which you realized was your target.

You let out a sigh as you picked up your bag and began walking out of the Botanical Garden. You were about to turn a corner when a shout caught your attention, you turned around with a confused look as a grinning Train and lightly smiling Eve caught your attention.

"Where are you going?" Train asked, "Wherever." came your reply as your arm was suddenly grabbed and you were being dragged off by Train "You owe me a meal since I saved your life!" he declared, you smiled "Whatever." you said as you let yourself be dragged along while throwing yet another grammer ticket at the disturbing tree that now sat in the middle of the botanical garden.

A/N: Okay my first attempt at a reader insert, I hope its okay, please review! I wrote this cause I was bored and I'm going through writers block...per usual...


End file.
